


[podfic] Queen's Gambit

by bedlamsbard, reena_jenkins



Series: Ouroboros [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Attempted Mind Wipe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Complete, Dopplegangers, Dubious Morality, F/M, Graphic Violence, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mind Rape, Mind fuckery, Multi, On-Screen Murder, Parallel Universes, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, The Jedi Council is full of fuckwits, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Civil war threatens the galaxy. Hundreds of star systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic and form a Confederacy of Independent Systems.In the hopes of securing a quick peace, the Jedi Council has dispatched two Jedi to capture or kill the leaders of the separatist movement, Queen Amidala of Naboo and her lover, the former Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.Into this period of conflict have come four refugees from another universe, fleeing a devastating massacre triggered by the death of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, secretly the Sith lord Darth Sidious, at the hands of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker…





	1. INDIVIDUAL MP3 DOWNLOADS/STREAMING

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queen's Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287526) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Wake the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434327) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



AMAZING COVERART BY [ **bessyboo**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/)

 

**Chapter** | **Length** | **Size** | **Streaming/Download Link** | **Music**  
---|---|---|---|---  
**1\. Prologue** | **00:09:30** | **4.8 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/01%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%201.mp3)** | **"Iron," by Woodkid**  
**2\. Through a Glass Darkly** | **01:04:46** | **30.1 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/02%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%202.mp3)** | **"Cops and Robbers," by The Hoosiers**  
**3\. Cat and Mouse** | **01:05:36** | **30.5 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/03%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%203.mp3)** | **"Read My Mind," by The Killers**  
**4\. Unexpected Meetings** |    **01:07:59** |    **31.6 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/04%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%204.mp3)** | **"Dark Doo Wop," by MSMR**  
**5\. The Die is Cast** | **01:09:36** | **32.3 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/05%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%205.mp3)** | **"All Along the Watchtower," by Thea Gilmore**  
**6\. Return to Naboo** |    **01:14:52** |    **34.7 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/06%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%206.mp3)** | **"The Bullpen," by Dessa**  
**7\. No Rest for the Wicked** | **01:12:43** | **33.7 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/07%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%207.mp3)** | **"marked man," by Mieka Pauley; SFX snagged[via here](http://freesound.org/people/18hiltc/sounds/198761/)**  
**8\. Aftershocks** | **01:23:49** | **38.8 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/08%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%208.mp3) ** | **"Words as Weapons," by Birdy**  
**9\. The Phantom Menace** | **01:21:23** | **37.7 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/09%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%209.mp3)** | **"Easier To Run," by Linkin Park**  
**10\. Dark Wings, Dark Words** |    **01:13:47** |    **34.2 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/10%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2010.mp3)** |    **"Dog Days Are Over," by Florence + the Machine**  
**11\. Dig Two Graves** |    **01:11:29** |    **33.2 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/11%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2011.mp3)** | **"Twenty Seven," by MS MR**  
**12\. Ride the Dragon** |    **01:07:22** |    **31.3 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/12%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2012.mp3)** | **"Problem," by Natalia Kills**  
**13\. Stars, Hide Your Fires** | **01:12:04** | **33.4 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/13%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2013.mp3)** | **"Red Tape," by Agent Provocateur**  
**14\. These Violent Delights** |    **01:12:15** |    **33.5 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/14%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2014.mp3)** |    **"Gold Guns Girls," by Metric**  
**15\. So Darkness I Became** |    **01:12:21** |    **33.6 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/15%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2015.mp3)** |    **"Young And Beautiful," by Lana Del Rey**  
**16\. Across the Stars** |    **01:21:56** |    **38 mb** | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/16%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2016.mp3) |    **"Hold On, Hold On," by Neko Case**  
**17\. Between the Shadow and the Soul** |    **01:25:52** |    **39.8 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/17%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2017.mp3)** | **"God's Gonna Cut You Down," by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**  
**18\. A Handful of Dust** | **01:18:56** | **36.6 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/18%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2018.mp3)** | **"Hey ho," by Tracy Grammer**  
**19\. Devil's Resting Place** | **01:19:04** | **36.6 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/19%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2019.mp3)** |    **"Once In Your Life," by Idlewild; SFX snagged[via here](http://freesound.org/people/18hiltc/sounds/198761/)**  
**20\. A Madness of Angels** | **01:06:33** | **30.9 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/20%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2020.mp3)** | **"Head Is Not My Home," by MS MR**  
**21\. Dura Lex Sed Lex** | **01:11:27** | **33.2 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/21%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2021.mp3)** | **"Please Please Please," by Head Automatica**  
**22\. Blood on the Scales** | **01:23:18** | **38.6 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/22%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2022.mp3)** | **"Le Disko," by Shiny Toy Guns**  
**23\. A House Divided** |    **01:30:03** | **41.7 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/23%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2023.mp3)** | **"No Rest for the Wicked," by Lykke Li**  
**24\. The Food of the Dead** | **01:26:21** | **40 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/24%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2024.mp3)** | **"I Will Never Die," by Delta Rae**  
**25\. Look to Your Kingdoms** | **01:25:08** | **39.4 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/25%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2025.mp3)** | **"Your Bones," by Of Monsters and Men**  
**26\. Freedom Hangs Like Heaven** |    **01:22:24** | **33.1 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/26%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2026.mp3)** |    **"Run Boy Run," by Woodkid**  
**27\. Put All Your Paper Maps Away** | **01:02:19** |    **29 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/27%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2027.mp3)** | **"Problem (cover)," by Paola Bennet**  
**28\. Lines in the Sand** | **01:21:26** | **37.7 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/28%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2028.mp3)** | **"Devil's Backbone," by The Civil Wars, SFX snagged[via here](http://freesound.org/people/18hiltc/sounds/198761/)  
**  
**29\. Hell is Empty...** |    **01:26:54** |    **40.2 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/29%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2029.mp3)** | **"Scream My Name," by Tove Lo**  
**30\. ...and All the Devils are Here** | **01:16:20** | **35.4 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/30%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2030.mp3)** |    **"Antebellum," by Vienna Teng**  
**31\. Fever Season** | **01:11:38** | **33.2 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/31%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2031.mp3)** | **"Baptized By Fire," by Spinnerette**  
**32\. The Time of Monsters** | **01:09:57** | **32.5 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/32%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2032.mp3)** | **"Playing For Keeps," by Elle King**  
**33\. You and Me and the Devil Makes Three** | **01:34:32** | **43.7 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/33%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2033.mp3)** |    **"Chasing Twisters," by Delta Rae**  
**34\. Epilogue: après moi le déluge** | **01:47:58** | **49.9 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/34%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2034.mp3)** | **"Don't Let Me Go," by The Raign & "Empire," by Alpines**  
**35\. Reader's & Author's Notes** | **00:41:04** | **19.2 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/35%20Queens%20Gambit%20pt%2035.mp3)** | **-**  
  
 


	2. PODBOOK & ZIPPED MP3 DOWNLOADS

 

AMAZING COVERART BY [ **bessyboo**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/)

 

**Format Type** | **Length** | **Size** | **Download Link** |     
---|---|---|---|---  
**35 Zipped MP3s** | **43:11:41** | **1.26 GB** | **[DOWNLOAD ALL THE MP3S RIGHT HERE](https://t.co/M5oOUvwd8U)** | **zipped in one place by the magnificent[bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/)**  
**Podbook of 4 M4B Files** | **43:11:41** |    **1.26 GB** | **[DOWNLOAD THE PODBOOK RIGHT HERE](https://t.co/MmPpZdcrKo)** | **compiled by[bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/), who is an amazing human being**  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanmix] Long Live The Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473355) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
